hunting games
by piercing-green-eyes
Summary: The world had been reduced to a civilisation were the packs and single hunters fight to survive. Buttercup is one of the few fighters surviving on her own, what happens when they capture her. Because im a succur for romance in invovles the RRB. language!
1. Chapter 1

So I have been obsessed with this idea for ages, tell me if its good. But because im a sucker for romance, im gonna have the rrbs in the story as well.

This is the full summary:

The world has become a battle field, and buttercup is one of the only single fighers. But what happened when she finally get caught by some very familiar faces.

Hunting games:

Buttercup POV:

I observed the horizon for signs of any other predators going after my prey. No-one, as usual. My hand swung back as I took my aim and stealthily I flicked my wrist and the silver dagger whipped through the air cutting it easily and stopped as it hit the target. A dull thud and the deer was down. I was at the spot in a second and I hauled it up and into my camp.

You learn to capture any food as soon as possible. Years ago the world had disintegrated and ,now there was only 2 things you could do to survive. 1. Find a pack, stay with it. Or 2. Learn to survive on your own. But somehow the packs had evolved into some kind of worldwide high school status quoe. I actually had my sisters beside me, but they had been captured by a higher up pack and now I was on my own. And to be honest, it was horrible, I hated it I wanted help I couldn't do it all on my own. But as high up as I was on the hunter list I couldn't show any weakness, oh yeah this is the hunter list:

Gun men

Archer

Knife throwers (me)

Snipers

Hand to hand combats

Captors

Spear throwers

The rest are either in packs and don't hunt, or they hide and mooch of the actual hunters. This really sucked because when they see my camp, and then me, they think im scared and useless so they make a move on me, because even after everything the years had been really good to me. My hair was down to me elbows and naturally wavey. My eyes had gotten a lot brighter, and I was freakishly thin.

I was preparing the deer for cooking and setting up the cover because it was going to rain, when my precariously trained ears picked up a snap, and I acted instinctively, I subtly grabbed my large knife stash, the bag of dried fruit, and the highly compacted bag including, a sleeping bag, a pillow and a second sleeping bag just in case. And then I sprinted for my life, just as it started to rain. Darting through the thin trees as the pellets of water assaulted my face. I was right I could her people running after me, there was about 4 maybe 5 of them. As I came to the dip between the two mountains I slide down and landed in a cove in the side of the mountain. Then they all jump down one by one and looked around furiously. I rose silently and grabbed 5 knives out and then flicked them, each in turn at the back of the people, not deep enough to kill them, but not to shallow that it would fall out right away, just postpone them, a lot. So much so that they would have to go back to the pack before they come back.

I started running again but didn't get far as the second fleet ascended down on me, I out ran them but it came at a very audible price, I slashed in the river and smacked the back of my head on a rock, and it started bleeding, but I couldn't stop, and I staggered up and ran deeper into the forest, but those fuckers still chased me. They had an archer and the arrow grazed my arm and it started bleeding.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! WE NEED HER ALIVE!" that voice…

I couldn't risk looking behind me, but continued to duck behind the trees and weave through shrubbery. Shit when do they give up. I know I can't keep running, so the only thing I can do now is to fight until I cant fight any more. I spun around, and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. 3 figures behind far left tree behind a rock. 2 shapes crouching on the ground. And the last one was the closest to me eyes flashing. Suddenly my hand was filled with silver pieces of superbly sharpened metal. I flicked them at the 2 on the ground and shrieks were heard, followed by groans of pain from the 3 behind the tree, I had one left to go. I flipped the knife around and set me eyes on, nothing? Where did he go? Suddenly my hand was being held captive and the knives were forced out of my hand, along with my bags. I kicked and flipped the captor but he would let go, the others were arising and coming to punch me. And finally, I gave up. It had been 3 years, so I had been lucky.

"It took three of our best fleets to take you down, that's never happened before" the man who I understood to be the leader spoke.

But if they think im going to give up fighting they have a major fucking surprise coming for them.

This was not the end.

-end-

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2-

"So how did a little hot thing like you get to be so lethal" The leader of the pack asked me. They had tied me up outside of my cove and took turns watching over me.

"Cut to the chase dick, why do you want to capture me?" I snarled.

"Feisty, just how I remember you, but do ou remember me?" he questioned.

"Well you look familiar, but I knew a lot of douche bags"

"Come on, look into my eyes, and tell me you have no idea who I am" he leaned forward so close that I could see those mysterious cute eyes.

"Mitch?" (Bet you weren't expecting that)

"Well done, and if your shocked now, wait until you get back to the base" he replied. I suddenly noticed that we were meer inches apart.

I lurched backward and looked away from those adorable brown eyes. They had always been my weakness.

"So why did you capture me, I stayed inside the rules, and didn't steal anything, so whats the deal" I asked.

"Well your gonna love this, but the heads think that your too much of a threat and they would rather have you on our side, it's a major honor, what do you say?" and to that I spat in his face.

"Over my dead body that ill join you" I screamed.

"Your gonna regret that, SOMEBODY TAKE OVER WATCHING THIS BITCH, he screamed into the cove.

A couple of hours later…

"How far away is this place?" I asked.

"Were nearly there" mitch replied. We continued for 10 more minutes in silence before we rounded the corner and my breath hitched in my throat. There were many people, each with their own unique talent being put to use. It had been years since I'd seen other living people, so this was like a kid on a diet for years and then being let lose in a candy shop. I was pushed forward, into the throng of people, by the harshest captor. But then the people parted like the red sea, judging eyes staring at me, I snarled at them and continued to be pushed and shoved along the long market like path.

We entered the courtyard that was connected to a castle like house, probably the only last standing building in the world, and opened the door. And walked into what seemed like the main room, the only people who were in it were 3 guys over the far side of the room.

"Typical, the rulers are dudes" I muttered. And somehow, they heard me.

"Oh finally, seriously guys she's a chick and it's taken 3 years to get her, now I can finally get her on our side" the tallest man exclaimed. He was the buffest and wearing green cargo pants and a black hoodie.

"Don't bother, ive already asked her and she spat in my face" mitch huffed walking over to him. The other two men in the room were almost as tall, but just as buff. The firs one was wearing jeans and a red jersey and the second one was wearing blue knee length jeans and a blue sweatshirt.

The green guy burst out laughing and clapped mitch on the back.

"She's gonna be fun, buttercup you stay and everyone else go" h instructed and everyone, including the red and blue dudes left.

"So, buttercup, how have you been these past 3 years?" the guy ask sitting down on a chair, I stayed silent, looking down.

"I see how attractive you've gotten after the years, and now I know how capable you are"

"Who are you! What do you want from me?" I snarled. He chuckled and got up stepping toward me.

"Your to strong, it would've been better to have you on our side, but you've made it quite clear you don't want to be, so your gonna work for us, now if you'll excuse me" he said slipping out of my line of vision.

"Wait" I called, he turned around, and I saw his eyes for the first time.

"I think I know you, tell me your name" I instructed.

"If you don't know, im going to wait until you figure it out" he smirked and walk out of the room. I slumped into the chair that was previously located by the guy. I wasn't left alone for long when the red guy came in and walked right up to me.

"Where's blossom?" he growled.

"What?" "You heard me. WHERES BLOSSOM!" He yelled.

"I don't know what your talking-" I was cut off by a blow that hit my face, I staggered back out of shock. Just then the men that I assumed were his brothers pulled him back by his collar.

"WHAT THE HELL BRICK!"

"Holy shit, brick! As in brick of the rowdy ruff boys so that means… butch?" I turned and looked into those forest green eyes that were struggling to keep his brother under control.

"Hello buttercup"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No, no, no anybody but butch. H-he can't be here. Out of all the guys in this world, they had to be the frickin rowdy ruff boys.

I was pacing in my cell of a room, guard stood at the doors so it would've been hard to run without turning into a murderer.

"Why me?" I muttered to myself.

"So you found out huh?" I voice presented itself from behind me. Mitch.

"A little warning would have been good, mitchy- ah I mean mitch" shit, don't over think the slip uo mitch, don't over think it.

"Yay! You love me too!" he shrieked hugging me from behind.

"No no I don't, dude its been 3 years, you need to get over this crush" I snarled.

"Yeah I know, especially now that I know butches intentions with you" I wipped around, snarling and hissing, my eyes transforming into slits.

"WHAT. ITENTIONS!" I howled.

"Oh never mind" And with that, the annoying fucker sauntered out of the room. Smirking and laughing to himself. What could he have possibly meant by intentions, is it going to be good intentions… what am I thinking, when someone uses the word intentions its never good. He's either going to kill me or his going to, oh no it couldn't be, theres no way hes going to make me become pack queen, no its definitely the killing thing. Well I hope it's the killing thing.

"Hey, prison chick our leaders want to see you now" One of the guards said coming into the room and seizing my arm.

"I can walk myself" I slurred. As I walked toward the room the guards on my heels, I was pushed into a door and told to wait there until I was summond. I paced around the edges of the room, contemplating what they could want m for. But I stopped when I heard a murmur of conversation. I tapped into my extensive hearing and lay on the floor getting as close to the wall as I could.

"But….give…. us…-om" I assumed that to be 'but why give us' and then I don't know what the last words were.

"we…..give….them buttercup"

"NO" I heard that quite clearly. A chorus of laughter was to be heard next.

"…..deal…..result….force" a few other murmurs and agreements were audible. The voices were getting closer, I staggered to my feet and leant against the door. I wish I'd done that first, I could hear much more clearly.

"So its settled, we go get blossom and bubbles" that was butches voice. I gasped and my hand immediately flew to my mouth. I might get my sisters back. I hadn't seen them in 2 and a half years. We were practically like long lost sisters.

"Whats wrong buttercup?" butches voice interrupted my daze.

"A-ah yeah im fine" I stuttered. Butch gave me a knowing look a grasped my hand smirking and dragging me along the corridor, his brother following close behind.

"I presume by the look on your face, you know what were gonna do.

"How do you even know were they are?" I asked incredulously.

"We did a little research and talked to a few snitches" brick said.

"So how are we going to get them back, but I ain't pulling no hooker parade" I said glaring at brick, knowing what he was thinking.

"No, although I wouldn't mind that, we have a secret weapon. And that weapon is boomer, a conversational wizard, and plus the leader is a chick and has the hots for blondes" butch smirked examining my body pervertedly.

"I know the areas pretty well so what pack are they from?"

"K74R" boomer replied.

"SHIT! Seriously! Those savages have my sisters" I shrieked. I spun around to face boomer and slammed him against the wall by his collar.

"God damn boomer, you better be as good with words as they say you are because if you don't get my sisters back I will pound you to the ground and make you into a rug then sell it to them in exchange for my sisters" and then I turned again.

"And were leaving tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 4

**P.S I do not own the powerpuff girls**

Butch POV

It was the crack of dawn, my brothers; buttercup and I were gathered with a few of our other prime soldiers. I allowed buttercup to have her bag of daggers in case, and I really enjoyed watching her feistiness when she flicks the knives. I asked C1 (their soldiers don't have names, they are numbers) to cuff my buttercup so she doesn't run, alothough I don't think she would've, with her sisters and all.

"If talkings no good, I'm resorting to good old fashioned violence" she sounded, I chuckled, that's my buttercup.

"Hey, im not yours" she snapped, oh right the mind reading power, how can I forget something that I have.

"Because you're an idiot douche" crap.

"Well come on, love birds we need to go get our girls back" brick said, bad choice of words though.

"What the hell, you guys are nothing to my sisters, your not their boyfriends and you mean nothing to them so don't address them that way!" she shrieked, not her best come back but we'll work on it.

"In your dreams wood" she muttered.

"Wood?" I questioned.

"I thought you needed a nick name, so I gave you the nerdiest name I could find" she retorted.

"Well ill give you a nickname, dark angel… DA for short" she snorted at the comment, I felt a little hurt at the action.

"Come on" I snarled shoving her forward and beginning our long trek to the area.

…. 9 hours later….

Man this chick can walk, shes strutting along and everyone else is practically dragging themselves to keep up.

"Buttercup! We need a break, its been 5 hours" I called, everyone else groaned in agreement.

"Fine, but when we get back with my sisters, im going to retrain all of you!" she said annoyed.

"Does that mean your going to stay with us?" I asked, a new wind of energy hitting me at that moment.

"U-um… well ill see what I can do, after all you are helping me find my sisters after 2 days, when ive searched for 2 years" she muttered.

I watched as she slumped down beside the tree and settled in. Tonight was going to be very interesting.

Buttercup POV

I let my body sag into the shape of the tree as I attempted to get some sleep, my anxiousness to find my sisters is what was getting me through those nine hours of endless hiking. That and the awesome fact that I am way more fit then my slackers over there. My mind was slipping away into unconiousness, I was vaguely aware of a shifting going on underneath I was about to beat the crap out of it but I was already asleep.

Many hours later…

I crack my eyes open, sure that I was back in my comfy little home but I was not. Where am i. Then all the memorise of the previous 48 hours. I groaned, into something. Then I realised that there was a slow rising and falling coming from behind me. I slowly moved around and found myself face to face with none other then butch. He looked so peaceful, his face was elegantly emotionless, his black hair falling and resting on the bridge of his nose. His lips were parted slightly in a most seductive way. I think I hated the fact that he was holding me, it made me feel vulnerable and weak but I suppose it also felt comforting and protective, a feeling I hadn't felt in years. My outer personality describes one of a rino, strong tough and hard to break. But on the inside im a person who needs to be taken care of, and I fear butch knows that all to well.

"You haven't moved buttercup, could it be that your enjoying this?" the narcissistic voice of butch snapped me out of my trance.

"I'm not fully awake, but now that I am… GET THE FUCK OF ME YOU PERVERTED RAPIST!" I shrieked.

"Ok fine, I was going to wake everyone else up but it appears you've already done that" he laughed.

"Good I want to get my sisters back, so we need to leave now" I snarled standing up and gathering myself. I started walking away ignoring the calls from butch, they needed to get moving and I wasn't waiting around for anybody.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own the characters in this story

We arrived at the tribe late that day and were greeted bye the leader eyeing me in a suggestive way. I flipped him of and got a satisfactory gasped.

"Buttercup, be nice or we wont be able to get you sisters"

"Ryan, good to see you again, how are you?" brick asked politely.

"Cut the chitchat brick, lets discuss the terms of our agreement" ryan snapped.

"Ok then, we'll take bubbles and blossom and we'll give you 2 cows, one female and one male, a chicken and crop. It's a good deal." Brick batted.

"Through in 3 loafs of bread"

"2"

"deal" ryan said and they shook hand.

"Bring out the ditzy and cheerleader" he ordered, I grinded my teeth together at those names, and found that I wasn't the only one.(you know who)

The doors opened again and a flash of red and blue zoomed past me and I was bombarded to the ground in hugs.

"Blossom, bubbles" I asked, the familiar eyes of my sister peered at me.

"YOU GUYS!" I yelled. I felt tears prick at my eyes, but I had to stay strong. No, don't spill over, no don't , NO. and yet a tear streaked down my face and let the others go freely.

"I missed you so much" I sobbed into there hair. I knew they were crying to.

"We did too buttercup, im so sorry we left you" blossom said.

That night…

We had spent all day catching about the lost years, and I was tired as hell. We all fell asleep hugging each other like there was no tomorrow. As I was dazing of I felt the sensation of being picked up and put down while being hugged the whole time. But the weird part was I felt warm droplets on my shoulder.

"Don't leave me"


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles POV

Waking up to the sound of birds chirping, water rushing down the stream… and 3 egotistical man- boats snoring away was not my ideal way to start the morning.

"Hey elephants on steroids wake the hell up" I hollered at the rising lumps groggily rubbing their eyes and mumbling curse words.

"Oh do I look like I give a shit, you need to sleep on your stomach or something you sound like crashing trains" I accused.

While guys preferred to blame someone else for why they had to get up girls just stepped out and got on with their friggin' lives!

And so 20 minutes later, bubbles, blossom and I were waiting while the boys were still mumbling excuses and complaints.

"Oh just hurry up!" bubbles yelled. We all looked at her in surprised, "What, you guys are taking an unbelievably long time, just bite the bullet and lets go" she huffed waving her hand to enunciate her point.

And thanks to bubbles and her strong word the boys finally hurried up and in another 5 minutes we were finally walking and eating bread.

"So buttercup, since your miss google maps were are we and how long are we going to have to walk until we get there?" butch complained.

"Well right now we should be of the range of 3452 clan, you know the one with the most tech stuff and we should be arriving back at in 2 hours" and with that followed a chorus of groans and grumbles.

30 minutes passed with only spots of idle chit chat. I finally hit rock bottom and let my mind wander over to the topic of how life had gone to hell.

I missed my school, I didn't even get to go to the formal, I know that it's a really small point but I wanted to finish my education and celebrate never having to go to school again. Getting out of the car and applause dulling my hearing as my date help me out of my seat. Getting my picture taken with a bunch of friends and commemorating the start of our new lives.

"Buttercup watch out!" blossoms voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I had just enough time to brace myself before the impact of the whole engulfed me.

"Hey are you ok buttercup?" butch asked earnestly, jumping down and grasping my arm. I winced as pain shot up arm.

"Oh god im so sorry" he panicked.

"Its ok butch I think its just a bruise or something, we'll fix it when we get back" but none the less he just hoisted me over his shoulder and piggy backed me all the back home.

"your so crazy butch" I laughed as he let me down on a seat.

"And your so clumsy"

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, BYEBYE**


End file.
